For Good
by twizler86258
Summary: N disappeared on Reshiram 3 months ago and Touko is dying to find him again. What happens when Touko finally finds him and confesses what she's been feeling for a long time? (FerrisWheelShipping) (post-game)


_Twiz: Maybe not my best work but I had FerrisWheelShipping on the brain. I was reliving Pokémon White memories and I needed to write a reconciliation between the Fem Trainer and N, post game. Enjoy!_

* * *

"_You said you have a dream… that dream… make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you! Touko! Well then… farewell." N quickly turned around and hopped onto Reshiram, patiently waiting behind him. He gave a small smile before zooming off._

Touko snapped into a sitting position, clutching at her bed sheets. The girl let out a sigh as she realized what had happened. She had been reliving their parting for months now, ever since he left. Touko had been looking and looking for any trace of the former king of Team Plasma, without any luck. The brunette quickly hopped out of bed, there's no way she would be able to fall back asleep again. She quickly put her clothes on and pulled her hair up into her signature ponytail, pulling her pink baseball hat on over it.

Touko grabbed one single pokeball off her dresser, the only one she'd need to clear her mind at this hour of the night. Zekrom silently exploded out of his pokeball and onto Touko's front lawn, awaiting an order. Touko swung herself onto the Pokémon's back. "To the city" she whispered to the legendary pokemon as it took off from the ground.

It didn't take too long for Touko to land in Nimbasa City. The city was almost completely empty at this time of night, around 2 in the morning. The girl quickly recalled Zekrom into his pokeball to let the creature rest; it had fulfilled its purpose for that night. She took off silently to the amusement park, the very familiar Ferris Wheel looming in the distance.

Touko flopped onto one of the numerous benches scattered around the empty amusement park, letting herself get lost in thought. _How could he just disappear like that? Where could he possibly be hiding where no one could find him? Has it really been three months already? N… _All these questions were swirling through Touko's head as she was suddenly snapped back to reality. _I should go look again_ she thought determinedly as she reached to her bag for Zekrom's pokeball.

Her attention was suddenly distracted as she saw a flash of white from behind the Ferris Wheel. "Who's there?" Touko called, she had thought she was alone in the desolate park. Silence was the only answer she got. Touko promptly marched around the side of the Ferris Wheel to see who had been spying on her. The first thing her eyes met with was a giant blob of white in the dim moonlight. Slowly Touko recognized it was the other legendary Pokémon, Reshiram, N's Pokémon.

The next thing Touko's eyes moved to was the one thing she had been searching for for the last three months. "N…" she breathed, his name such a familiar sound. The boy quickly looked up from what he was doing, his piercing green eyes meeting Touko's watery blue eyes. "Touko" N said gently. The sound of her name sent a jolt through the trainer, it was just enough to let the tears spill out of her eyes. She charged forward towards N, her hat falling off somewhere in the haze. Touko felt herself collide with N as she wrapped her arms around him.

N was shocked. How did she find him? He'd been trying to separate himself from his past, but here she was, the biggest reminder, standing right in front of him. Touko ran at him, almost knocking him backwards as she hugged him. N smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Touko. He could feel her shake against him, a sure sign she was crying; N could only hope is was out of happiness. He leaned down to rest his chin on the shorter girl's head, taking in the fact that she was actually here. As much as N tried to ignore it, he had missed Touko horribly the entire time he'd been gone.

Touko pulled back just enough so she could look up at N's smiling face. "Where have you been?" she asked weakly, still too overwhelmed by emotion to think straight. N let out a small chuckle as he reached down to wipe a tear off Touko's face. "Does it really matter where I've been if I'm standing in front of you right now?" "I missed you so much N, I've been looking everywhere, searching for you." Touko replied.

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much Touko. I had some things to take care of before I could come back. I was trying to disassociate myself from Team Plasma and my past, but the thing is, I couldn't. Every time I tried to forget, a face popped up in my mind stopping me from doing so. It was YOUR face Touko, I couldn't forget you no matter how hard I tried." A huge smile finally crossed Touko's face as she looked up at N. "Does this mean you're back now? For good?"

Nobody knows if he leaned down or she leaned up but it didn't take much for the two's lips to meet in a passionate kiss. Touko wrapped her arms around N's neck as he lifted her off the ground, a giggle escaping her lips. Keeping her suspended in the air N pulled his head backwards, smiling at Touko now that she was at eye-level, "For good. I love you Touko."

"I love you too N."

* * *

_Twiz: They're so perfect together, I had to! *fangirl squee!*_


End file.
